1. Technical Field
This invention is in the field of computer apparatus and methods. More specifically, this invention is in the field of computer apparatus and methods designed to facilitate communication between an interviewer speaking a first language and an interviewee that does not understand the first language but can understand a second language. One particular application of this invention lies in the area of health care, where there is a need for a health care provider to elicit information from a person that does not speak a language known by the health care provider.
2. Description of the Problem and Environment
The United States Census for 2000 estimates indicate that while the US population increased 13 percent over the past decade, the population that speaks English as a second language grew 41 percent. This non-English population is currently 45 million, with the Asian and Hispanic population representing the two ethnic population segments with the highest growth rates. There are approximately 300 languages spoken in the United States today. Of those who speak English as a second language, there are varying levels of English proficiency. The subgroup, Limited English Proficient (LEP) persons, includes those individuals who speak English “not well” or “not at all”. This LEP population has increased from 14 million to 19.5 million during the past decade. For this growing population, the ability of the traditional public services to care for this group has not kept pace.
Resources to hire bilingual and multilingual personnel for positions in government, healthcare, financial and social sectors of our community have been limited. Frustration has surfaced on both sides of the community from the communication problems. There is a longstanding need for an efficient solution that provides a quality but inexpensive translation solution to LEPs without draining excessively from the resources needed to provide the services to the LEP and non-LEP clients.